


Por favor, ¿puedo tocarte?

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Jake es un productor que buscando desestresarse termina en un bar con un curioso espectáculo
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 7





	Por favor, ¿puedo tocarte?

Estaba simplemente cansado, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero su trabajo soñado como productor estaba muy lejos de ser como él había pensado, liderar una casa productora era divertido pero el estrés que llevaba consigo no era un juego.   
Decidido a liberar un poco de estrés había terminado en un bar cerca de la medianoche, estaba sentado en la barra con su trago mirando la nada cuando de repente escucho la voz de un presentador que anunciaba el gran show de la noche, volteo a ver el escenario y pudo ver a un chico vestido de traje, le pareció curioso el atuendo así que se quedó observando.  
Empezó a sonar la canción de “Cantando bajo la lluvia” y el joven hacía los pasos clásicos de la película, todos en el bar miraban expectantes, de repente la música fue cambiando y el chico desapareció detrás de unas sombrillas, a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer, pero con un traje totalmente distinto, llevaba un corsé y unos shorts ajustados además de unas pantimedias y una peluca, asemejaba a una cantante popular y al hit que la hizo conocida mundialmente.  
Se quedó anonadado viendo al joven que bailaba de forma sexy y sonreía al público, todos hombres ya que era un bar gay. Al parecer era el número más aclamado entre los presentes, era la primera vez que Jake iba, pero podía darse cuenta de que el chico era la estrella del lugar. Cuanto termino la presentación y el chico dio una voltereta para terminar cayendo en el piso mojado podía sentir como su pantalón comenzaba a ajustarle.  
Se terminó su trago y pidió otro solo para hacer hora, a los minutos el chico volvió a aparecer ya sin la peluca, pero con el mismo atuendo, se acerco a la barra y pidió un trago, algunos de los asistentes se acercaban a felicitarlo y hasta le pedían autógrafos; una vez que la multitud se disperso el joven pudo sentarse a disfrutar de su bebida ,miró de reojo a Jake y le dedico una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Todo bien Tom?  
\- Tal vez caía un poco más fuerte de lo debido- bebió de su vaso- ¿Qué más tengo que hacer hoy?  
\- Hoy solo era el show y atender las suites privadas si te solicitan  
\- Ósea seguir trabajando  
\- No es mi culpa que seas el más pedido, pero hemos reducido el tiempo, solo veinte minutos por cliente, algunos discutieron, pero los demás dijeron que no importaba con tal de verte bailar un poco más  
\- ¿A qué hora empiezo?  
\- Uhm…- el bartender reviso un horario que tenía debajo de la barra- me parece que solo tienes una solicitud hoy, Downey como siempre  
\- Genial, al viejo Robert no le gusta que demore, así que iré de una vez- apuro su tragó y se levanto  
Jake espero a que se alejara un poco y llamó la atención del encargado.  
\- ¿Cómo solicito una suite?  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Son algo costosas- lo examino- solo podrás verlo bailar, no puedes tocarlo y ni pienses en acostarte con él  
\- Solo dame la suite y coordina que él vaya- le entregó su tarjeta de crédito  
\- Lo que tú digas- paso la tarjeta y le señalo la puerta de la izquierda- caminas de frente por esa puerta, suite número 2 – le entrego su tarjeta y una llave, él irá en media hora  
Jake se levantó y fue hacia la habitación, era bastante acogedora a pesar de que el local no se veía tan elegante por fuera, fue al baño y se lavó el rostro, había sido muy impulsivo, pagar por pasar veinte minutos con un joven al que ni siquiera podía tocar, pero había algo, algo que lo incitaba a ser imprudente. Se sentó en la cama y reviso algunos correos del trabajo, al cabo de un rato escucho que tocaban la puerta.  
\- Adelante  
\- Buenas noches- respondió Tom entrando a la suite- ¿Jake?  
\- Si  
\- Soy Tom- lo quedó mirando- ¿Tú estabas en la barra no?  
\- Si, yo… es la primera vez que vengo- se puso de pie y dejo el celular a un lado- ¿Cómo debería llamarte?  
\- Tom está bien- cerró la puerta- Puedo hacer lo que desees, excepto tener sexo contigo o que me toques  
\- De acuerdo- tomo una silla y se sentó- ¿podrías bailar? Me gustó mucho tu presentación  
\- Claro- le dedico una sonrisa particularmente honesta- gracias por eso  
Tom saco su teléfono de la pretina de sus shorts y la música comenzó a sonar, se movía lentamente al ritmo de esta, tocaba su cuello y pecho, sus caderas se movían al compás de las notas y miraba directamente a Jake.  
\- ¿Puedes… acercarte más? - preguntó Jake que estaba sentado muy rígido en la silla- solo un poco  
\- Claro- Tom camino unos pasos más y siguió bailando a su alrededor- ¿te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó mientras se apoyaba en sus piernas y se mordía el labio  
\- Si…- Jake suspiro tratando de mantener sus manos quietas  
La canción termino y Tom se sentó en su regazo, movió sus brazos para ponerlos lejos y él lo abrazó depositando un beso en su cuello, siguió besándolo hasta llegar al borde del cuello de la camisa.  
\- Pensé que no podía tocarte  
\- Tú no puedes, pero yo si- Tom rio- eres muy guapo – restregó su trasero sobre el mayor  
\- Por favor, ¿puedo tocarte? - suplico Jake  
\- Si pudieras tocarme… ¿Cómo lo harías? - preguntó inocentemente  
\- Te arrancaría ese traje y te haría mío- Jake lo miró directo a los ojos- besaría todo tu cuerpo y dejaría marcas en tu piel blanca  
\- Uhm…- Tom rozó su erección contra la de Jake- ¿Qué más?  
\- Te penetraría lentamente, para que pidas… para que ruegues por más… te lo haría toda la noche si quieres, jamás me cansaría de ese trasero  
\- Me gusta tu voz- le sonrió- es muy sexy y tus ojos son muy azules- Tom beso su cuello y le dejo una ligera marca  
\- Déjame tocarte…   
\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?  
\- Porque te haré disfrutar como nunca  
\- ¿Así? - comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras se agarraba de los hombros del mayor- ¿me harías gemir bien rico? - susurro a su oído  
\- Mierda- exclamó Jake mientras movía sus manos, pero no llegaba a tocar al menor  
\- Agh…ah…uhm.. si… más… más- Tom gemía mientras lo montaba   
\- Tom…   
\- De acuerdo- respondió Tom- pero si no es tan bueno como dices te cobraré el doble de lo que has pagado por la suite  
Jake no espero un segundo más y lo cargó para llevarlo a la cama donde lo puso y le empezó a quitar el traje, el chico era como un ángel, su piel blanca, su cuerpo finamente esculpido y su rostro de niño bueno. Lo beso haciendo que su lengua invadiera sin permiso la cavidad del menor, Tom lo recibió con las piernas abiertas y muy dispuesto, no podía negar que el hombre le atraía. No tenía permitido acostarse con los clientes por dinero, pero si él encontraba a alguien que le de verdad le gustaba, era libre de hacerlo y esa noche había encontrado por fin a alguien digno de ello.  
Jake termino de desvestirlo, se quito la camisa y abrió sus pantalones, observo el cuerpo de Tom y no pudo evitar marcarlo, era el lienzo perfecto, pero antes que pudiera seguir Tom se alejo y se escurrió a un lado.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó confundido  
\- Me gusta como hablas- Tom lo empujo contra la cama- quiero escucharte gemir- se sentó entre las piernas de Jake y comenzó a lamer su miembro  
\- Ahh… Tom…- Jake echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el chico era muy bueno  
Metía todo su miembro en su boca y lo lamia como si fuera una paleta, sus movimientos eran precisos y Jake no puedo evitar coger sus rizos castaños y jalarlos un poco para marcar un ritmo más rápido, pudo sentir como un poco de líquido pre seminal salía y detuvo a Tom, quería acabar dentro de él.  
\- Mi turno- explico ante su acción y Tom rio  
\- ¿Condones?  
\- No tengo, no pensaba acostarme con nadie hoy- confesó Jake  
\- No hay problema- se acercó a la mesa de noche y sacó un sobre de lubricante y un condón- siempre hay aquí  
\- Muy prevenidos- bromeo Jake mientras se ponía el preservativo y abrió el lubricante de fresa con la boca- échate  
Tom obedeció y se recostó bocabajo en la cama, la vista era perfecta desde el ángulo donde Jake se encontraba, introdujo un dedo en la rosada entrada y empezó a masajearla.  
\- Ahg… más…- dijo Tom- quiero que me cojas duro  
Jake introdujo dos dedos más y escuchó como los gemidos de Tom aumentaban, con su otra mano masturbaba su propio miembro, retiro sus dedos y metió su miembro de un solo golpe; Tom lanzó un gritó que rayaba entre el placer y el dolor, le dio un par de minutos y empezó a penetrarlo, a pesar de lo que el chico decía, se sentía muy apretado y eso sin duda alguna le encantaba, las estocadas eran rápidas y le dio una nalgada a Tom que hizo delirar al menor.  
\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Jake  
\- Más… más…- Tom jadeaba- ah… si… si… Jake  
\- Uhm… - Jake mordió su labio inferior y le dio otra nalgada- tienes un trasero delicioso  
\- Ah… y tú un pene enorme- respondió Tom mientras se aferraba a la almohada  
\- Gracias- bromeo Jake mientras se aferraba a las caderas del menor- se sentía cerca de su límite e intento entrar lo más posible en el menor  
\- Mierda… ah… uhm… me voy a correr…- Tom agarro su propio miembro y empezó a estimularlo para luego acabar manchando las sabanas y ahogando un grito en la almohada  
\- No te dejaré ir tan fácil- Jake siguió penetrándolo mientras Tom solo podía jadear- vas a ser mío, te voy a hacer mío cada noche… ah… ah…   
Jake se corrió dentro de Tom y mordió su hombro para reprimir el grito de placer, había acabado tanto que podía ver como su semen salía de la entrada del menor a pesar de tener el preservativo, eso solo lo excito aún más, retiro su miembro y metió su lengua en la entrada de Tom, limpiando todo rastro  
Tom se dejo caer exhausto sobre la cama aún jadeando, se giró lentamente para ver al mayor y rio entre dientes  
\- Siento que yo debería haberte pagado por tu tiempo  
\- ¿En serio? - Jake se recostó a su lado  
\- Mierda…- Tom suspiro- no se como voy a bailar mañana después de esto  
\- No tienes que hacerlo- Jake lo beso- no tienes que vivir de esto  
\- ¿Vas a pagarme por cogerme cada noche? No soy una prostituta- sentencio Tom ofendido  
\- Yo no dije eso- Jake volvió a besarlo- puedes trabajar para mí, haciendo mandados y esas cosas, te voy a coger cada noche, pero eso va a ser gratis, después de todo tú eres quien debería págame ¿no?  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Tom lo miró esperanzado, no quería trabajar toda su vida en ese bar  
\- Claro, soy productor de cine- Jake suspiro- siempre necesito a alguien que me ayude a organizarme y a desestresarme  
\- Acepto- respondió Tom ya más relajado  
\- Perfecto- Jake lo beso- ahora duerme que no se cuanto he pagado por esto y quiero aprovecharla  
Tom se rio ya que conocía que el precio incluía tres ceros, abrazo a ese hombre que le había llamado la atención desde que puso un pie en el bar y en quien ponía sus esperanzas de hacer algo más con su vida.


End file.
